a wesari story
by Ryansprincess98
Summary: a repost with updates from my account the i had lost the password to. a story full of romance and friendship and a twisted story. mari and wes from Smosh Games fall in love before a zombie apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

i had lost access to the account i posted it on first so i am reposting it here with updates

another wari story

chapter 1

mari's POV

 _September 12th, 2016_

 _dear diary, today before we all left early for the day wes told all of us at smosh HQ that him and Remina had gotten into a fight and broke up for a small moment on the inside i got all excited and the reason why is since we first started working together I started gaining feelings for him but im with peter but lately he has been coming home into my home drunk and very angery and i don't know why i'm afraid one of these nights he will get abusive... goodbye for tonight_

 _-mari._

I put my diray in my desk draw that locks and go take a shower. while showering i hear vocies...

"don't worry my girls not going to be home for hours." said a man.

"are you sure about that peter?" said a small feminan voice

 _Peter what are you doing..._ I think as I wash my hair and face

"yea i'm sure I think they have gamebangs to shoot" said peter

staying in the bathroom after turning off the water I hear sounds from the living room so in all my curtosity I leave the bathroom, walk by the living room to see peter with some girl all over each other, and I go to the kitchen and slam the fridge door as hard as I can they stop and then peter see's me eyes wide open the girl terrified.

"Mari what are you doing home early?" Peter asked me

"We finished the gamebang we needed to do we got to come home early." I replied "So who is she and why did you thnk you could bring her to my home make out on my couch and dow what you please?"

"I am.." the girl starts to say till peter cut her off " I don't feel the same about you anymore.. you have changed from the girl I met all those years ago..."

 _wow I can't believe that this is happening and I thought everything was fine with us but it wasn't_

"Well then you can get your stuff and GET OUT OF MY

HOUSE YOU CHEATING PIG!" I say getting louder turning it into a yell

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN NOW GIVE ME THE KEY!"

they together get all of his clothes packed into his suitcases,gives me his key, and left. I call up sohinki i hope he isnt asleep since its now Midnight.

 _Ring... Ring... Ring... the phone picks up_

 _"hey mari whats up"_ askes sohinki

"peter... was... cheating...on... me!" i say inbetween sobs

 _"YOU ARE KIDDING ME COME OVER NOW GIRL"_ sohinki yells into the phone

"ok... see... you...soon" i replie to him inbetween sobs the phone clicks

i pack up a bag of clothes, grab my phone and charger, keys for my car and house, and a water bottle leave lock up my house, get in my car and leave for sohinki's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Sohinki's POV**

Ring... Ring... Ring... I hear my phone goong off I look at the screen Mari's name and number pop up on my screen.

"hey Mari whats up" I ask

"peter... was... cheating...on... me!" Mari say's in-between sobs

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME COME OVER NOW GIRL" I yell into the phone

"OK... see... you...soon" Mari said to me in-between sobs the phone clicks and I relaize my apartment is a mess while waiting for mari I clean up and run next door to the store and grab a botle of red wine, white wine, some hard liquors, and a lot of snacks. when I get back with the stuff i bought i see mari sitting on the stairs to my apartment

"Hey there pretty lady." I say to mari

"Hey sohinki.." She says

"lets go in it's starting to rain" I say

"Ok..." she says in a sad voice when we getinto my apartment she throws her bag down and plops down face first on my couch

 _Man she is so depressed who whould cheat on someone like her so sweet and pretty well she is single and wes is single maybe we could get them together._

"Hey what you want to drink?" I ask as I pull out all of the drinks

"Do you have any whiskey?" Mari askes me

"Yea. do you want a glass or the whole bottle?" I ask her

"The whole bottle please." she tells me i grab me a glass with some icepour me some and hand her the bottle and watch as she takes a big drink

"I just cant believe he did this to me like really I thought everything was going great and he brought a girl to my house... the thing is I was in the shower when he got there with her like really I just hope the person I like... you know what never mind.." she starts to talk then stops like she is worried about something. she drinks more and I pour myself some more.

"hey get some sleep you can sleep in my bed i will sleep on the couch and dont fight with me."

she giggles and says "Ok sohinki thank you." she grabs a bag of chips and i take her an d her bag to my room when i leave she changes and crawls into bed and i fall asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

 **Wes's POV**

Once I get home frm editting the video I'm sad to see all of Remina's stuff gone but kinda happy because maybe I could get a chance with mari but wait she is with peter isn't she I look at my phone

 **1 New Message**

 **Sohinki**

 _ **Hey so I got a call from Mari earlier so was balling when I answered she found out Peter was cheating on her she had alittle to much to drink talking to me about it and is in my bed asleep but don't tell the guys she needs to be the one to tell them...**_

What I think why would peter do that Mari is the most beautiful girl in the world not to mention the sweetest but she is so small and cute wait I will buy roses on my way to work but I am going to get up early to do that the shop down the street is always open really early perfect I will buy mari roses... but what to put on the card

I am going to text sohinki

 _ **Hey sohinki I am going to buy her roses in the morning but I dont know if I should get her a card and if I do what to put on it like from wes or what I really like her but I dont know how to tell her**_

 _sending... sent_ now i wait for sohiki to reply back I need to eat though .

 _ **Sohinki's POV**_

I hear my phone go off and see i have have a text from wes asking for advice about roses for mari i should reply back before he gets to bed

 _ **Hey wes put your name and you want to talk to her after work oh oh oh dont forget a vase so they stay happy through out the day! I'm so happy You like Mari i didn't know man i will help out when you ask love ya bro!**_

ok I need to get some sleep if I am to help wes tomorrow i doze off on my couch in a happy peaceful sleep at 10:00 I wake up to Mari yelling my name

"SOHINKI WAKE UP YOU LAZY SACK OF BONES WE NEED TO GET TOWORK CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES WEIRDO I will wait here!" she stops yelling into a normal talking voice once she sees me waking up

"Ok ok ok..." I grab my phone so in case wes had texted me and go get dressed I grab my keys and start driving to work Mari looks at her phone going off in big letters I see

 _ **DON'T ANSWER**_

I'm guessing peter 12 missed calls when it stops going off I am proud of her not answering she would be so down again.

 _ **Mari's POV**_

After last night I feel better I feel free except peter wont stop calling and texting me so I dont reply or answer. I woke up sohinki and got him moving for work I guess I will tell the guys today about peter and I breaking up that stupid prik

"Hey sohinki do you think that I should tell they guys today so they dont keepasking questions about me looking mopy?" I ask sohinki as he drives us to work

"Well thats up to you I just want you to know what ever you decide I will stand by you 100% of the way girl you are my best friend after all!" I reply looking at her for a second before turning back to the road.

"Thanks sohinki you are my best friend too" I smile at him as he goes to park his car

When we get to the office wes is sitting at his desk same with joven, flitz, and lasercorn then I look at my desk and see a big bouqet of flowers wih a brand new vase with water ooh a card

lasercorn asks me if i am ok so I yelled "Everyone gather around I have some bad news"

they all ask "You are not quiting are you?"

"We wont be able to find a girl as good as you" joven says with a puppy dog face

"No i wanted to say last night peter and i broke up due to him cheating on me" I tell the guys starting to cry all of a sudden i feel someone pick me up I can feel long hair its wes i just cry into his shirt _good thing its not white i think in the back of my mind_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **9/13/2016**

 **Lasercorn's POV**

 _when Mari told us that her and Peter broke up i was going to hug her but saw Wes beat me to it thought_ lasercorn thought _she is just crying so hard it makes me sad but its ok since he has feeling for Mari_

Joven look at wes and then he punched wes in the head bearly missing mari yelled thats what you get and then he walked out

"What in the hell was that all about does he like have a thing for mari?" lasercorn said

"EWWWWWWW not dad joven..." Mari cringed at the thought

I see wes smile and start laughing then we all do when Joven comes back in Wes go up to him and says to him sternly "I dont know what possessed you to punch me but the next time you do there will be no running away because you almost hit Mari"

"Fuck you Wes I love her and I am not letting some giant baby take her from me!" Joven said angrly

"Wait NO dad Joven..." mari said then looks at wes "Is that what you wanted to talk about after work cause I like you too" she said with a big grin Joven turned red pushed Mari into the wall that behind her causeing her to fall down but he didn't get far cause he was taken down by Wes who punched him in the face a couple times then went to see if Mari was ok and as soon as she saw him she smiled

"I'm ok. how is your hand" Mari said

"Its ok I think I broke Jovens nose Ian and Anthony are taking him to the hospital now."

Mari stands up "Hey we are alone and I want to know will you .." Wes cut he off as Wes see's my head go back into hiding "lasercorn I know you are out there" Wes said smiling

"Well I wanted to be the firt to know about you guys!" he said like a fan girl

"ok back in the hallway with you" mari said

"ok" I say as I go into the hallway and sit on the floor

"now Mari will you go out with me?" Wes asked

"HEY I wanted to ask you but yes yes i will." Mari said all happy I get up and walk back in

"Shit sorry guys didn't mean to walk in on you guys making out." I tell them then we all start laughing "Are you happy you are the first one to know lasercorn?" they both ask me

"Hell yea i am. i'm so happy for you!" i say very excited.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

 **Sohinki's POV**

Mari isnt back yet. Is she with Wes? I don't know but I will text her.

 _ **Text message**_

 _ **Hey Mari i thought you would be home before me. Are you ok? Are you with Wes which you probably are.**_

 _ **sent**_

So I wait.. she replied back it has been like two minutes she replied back fast

 _ **Text from mari**_

 _ **Hey sohinki yea im with we are picking up food for the three of us chinese food yummy lol we have something to tell you when we get there.**_

I love these two I guess they got together but Wes beat up joven because he hurt mari I'm going to call Anthony and find out what is up with Joven's face.

 _ **RING...RING...RING...**_

 _"Hey sohinki what's up?" Anthony asked as he answered the phone_

"Just wondering how Joven is because of wes punching his face in" I laughed as I spoke

 _"He has a broken nose and a fractured cheek bone. He should be fine in a month or two but the good thing is he can still film." Anthony told me_

"Ok Hey Wes and Mai just got here thanks for the update on Joven's face." I said before hanging up.

Mari asks me "How is his face he got what he deserved my back really hurts?"

I tell then "He has a boken nose and fractured cheek bone but he can still film and he sould be fine in abot two months."

Wes looks at Mari "I'm sorry babe I knew I took it to far when punching him in the face." he said kind of sad

"WAIT... Did you just say BABE?!" i say shocked

"Yea that's what we came here to tell you. We got togther after I beat in Joven's Face lasercorn knows too." Wes replied.

 _ **Flitz's POV**_

I got a call from lasercorn and he was yelling

 _"WES AND MARI ARE DATING NOW YAY YAY YAY WES AND MARI ARE DATING NOW!"_

"DAVID calm down how do you know that they are dating?" i asked him

 _"Oh ok sorry i was in the hallway outside the office when Wes asked Mari then i walked in im them makkng out" lasercorn told me_

"OH ok cool i will buy a cake on my way in tomorrow!" i told him

 _"OHOHOH I am going to get ballons that say congraduations!"lasercorn said_

"I am going to tell sohinki to bring steamers!" I say then we hang up

 _ **Text message**_

 _ **Hey sohinki me and l-corn are throwing a congradulations party for wes and mari do you think you could get some streamers to help us hang them up I'm getting a cake and l-corn is geting ballons please help us out man.**_

 _ **-love you always**_

 _ **FLITZ**_

 _ **sent**_

Now i wait for sohinki to text me back... oh hey he texted back

 _ **Flitz of course mari is staying with wes so i can leave without here asking questions but they are happy so we must make this the best party ever pizza chips soad and streamers are on my list!**_

 _ **-LET'S DO THIS**_

 _ **SOHINKI**_

but I'm going to bed so i canbe up early in the morning to set up.

 _ **Joven's POV**_

 _My face getting busted up for the sake of getting Mari and Wes better ave worked_

 _when i get to the office i see_ _ **FLTIZ, SOHINKI, LASERCORN, IAN, and ANTHONY.**_

"JOVEN!" they all yell running to me

"It worked Wes and Mari got together." flitz told me

"So it was worth getting my face busted up then" I say

"when do I get to tell them that i did all of that just so wes would understand his feelings for mari?" I ask

"you get to tell them today buddy." sohinki said

"ok well I am going to go get a card to apoloize to Mari in case I hurt her on accident when I pushed her... and one for Wes just to explain cause my face hurts like a bitch!" I tell them

I get to the store pick out the two cutest cards and one for l-corn since we are both gay I want to tell him how I feel about him like a man. I get back put the card for Mari on her desk, the for Wes on his desk, and the one for l-corn on his computer

lasercon went into the hallway and read the card when he came back in his eyes were red and he walks over to me kisses me and says "of course i will you mushy man."


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

 **Mari's POV**

wes and I got a text from the guys which read

"hey we are shooting an extra game bang this week meet at the office to disscus!"

me and wes get our stuff together and head to the office

when we get there everything is quite and the lights are off i set my stuff done and pull wes into my chest next thing i know the lights are on

then guys ae yelling "Congrats you guys"

i jump kicking wes's leg which hurt my foot by the way

"OW MY FOOT!" i yelled at them wes looks at me then says

"you kicked my shine so yea ur foot is going to hurt"

i giggle hopping around holding my foot then fall onto wes

 **WES's POV**

was having a nice make out session untill everyone jumped out and scared mari bad enough she kicked my shine and fell on me after hoping for a few minuets holding her foot

"you ok my dear?" i ask her giggling

"yea i am ok babe."

after that i sat her down in my work chair but i had a bad feelin about today and i dont know why so i shrugged it off and joined the party the guys put together when i noticed joven and lasercorn were gone

"babe have you noticed lasercorn and joven have been gone for awhile?" i asked mari

"yea they have go look for them i think they said they had to go the bathroom." she said looking in my eyes

"Ok my dear i will be back soon." i say smiling at her.

 **JOVEN'S POV**

Lasercorn and i went to the bathroom for time to our selfs. lasercorn kissed me very passionatly i pushed him up against the wall feel his hands on my back moving to my waist i stop kissing him and look into his eyes

"Why did you stop kissing me? Is something wrong?" lasercorn asked me

"No i wanted to ask you something." i look at him "Will you move in with me? I love you and want us to be togther." i asked with everything in my heart

"of course i will joven you mean everything to me." lasercorn said throwing his arms around me

"lets get back to the party." i told him

"ok lets do that." my amazing boyfriend told me

i open the door to see wes smiling

"Congrats you guys everyone will be thrilled" wes told us as we all walked back to the party

 **MARI'S POV**

Wes comes back to see me wih my shoe off with a big bruise on my foot i smile at him as he looks worried

" Its ok my love its just a bruise, but im ready to go home im tired." i tell wes joven and lasercorn were already packing up ther stuff and we already ate cake and drank all the soda we could ever want

" Ok my dear i got our stuff lets go" wes tells me as i put my shoe on

we get up say our good byes and go to the car but i hear moaning and groaning of pain i see joven and lasercorn leave joven following lasercorn i get closer to wes and we get closer to the car once we get i look at him

" Did you hear that noise?" i ask worried

"Yes, and i wanna drive to it are you ok with that? he replies

"yea just dont get me killed." i said as he starts to drive and on the second floor of the parking garage we see someone bent over in a kneeling position over a person laying down wes honks the horn the person moves slowly turns around face covered in blood

i turn to wes and look at at him

"we need to go to the store and stock up on stuff for the house it seems like we found the first zombie in the apocolyps!" i say scared

he speeds out and finds more and more of these monsters we get to the store run in and grab blankets, pillows, clothes, water, food, soda, air mattresses, genorators, gas, light bulbs, batteries, and flash lights. when we got home we called the guys one by one they showed up ian, anthony, joven, lasercorn, sohinki, and even the smosh squad courtny, olivia, shane, noah, keith. everyone saw everything they know whats going on and it scares us all we are staying the night then we are going to the winter games cabin in big bear where there will be room for us all so we can build a wall.


	7. Chapter 7

*Writer's note: in this chapter there will be three new characters added they are my best guy friend Bryan, My amazing boyfriend Ryan and Myself Alissa but i go by Ali as i say in the story. please enjoy this chapter i am going to be starting a sohinki story soon it's like this but crime is involved but stay updated on my story here for more suspense and romance.*

Chapter 7

zombies distracting love

 **WES'S POV**

we got up in the morning packed up everything we needed got in our cars mari in hers i went by my apartment while the others went to theirs to get their stuff and we all met back up at maris and left for the cabin at big bear the drive was long but we all made it alive we go in claim our rooms and we all get some rest.

we wake up mari is still sleeping i kiss her to wake her up and she kisses me back and i smile.

"its time to wake up my dear." i tell her

"oh five more minuets please babe." she whines

"no we have to come up with a plan on what to do mari." i tell her

"fine i will get up."she says grumply

we all meet up in the living room all worried.

 **LASERCORN'S POV**  
when we all wake up we meet in the living room im clinging to joven for dear life wes is piggy backing mari cause she is so tired.

"wes what do we do?" i ask

putting mari down "Well we have to look at everyone's strong suits like mine is i know weapons and well im a beast." wes says flexing winking at mari who is blushing.

"Ooooooh ok... well mine is ummmm **FIRE**." i yell

"What did i miss baby?" joven asks me

"Babe we are discussing our strong suits wes is a beast and knows weapons, i said mine is fire. what is your's?" i ask him

"Oh ok well being blind isn't it..." joven says sadly "Um well strategy is mine i would say." he says starting to smile as i sit next to him holding his hand.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"who could that be?" asked mari

"Idk." i said

wes grabs a big kitchen knife and looks out the window

"Guy's there are three people outside they are bloody two dont look hurt but the girl has a twisted ankle should we..." wes gets cut off by mari

"Wes let them in NOW!" she says sternly

wes opens the door taking the girl she looks about 19 maybe 5'4.5 but she is musculer, to the guys one looks around my age but stocky with that dad bod, and the other guy bout her age her height and stocky as well he has to guns, she has a gun, and 4 knives the older guy a gun a knive a bat a shovle and an axe.

"What are your names?" i ask them.

"my name is Bryan." the older guy says.

"my names is Ryan." they younger guy says.

"my name ow is Alissa but i prefer being called Ali." the girl says.

"Have any of you seen what those things look like?" Sohinki asks coming out of the bathroom

"Yes... They are zombies." Ali said

i look at wes "Wes should i ask an important question?" i ask him

"Go ahead lasercorn." wes replies

"Ok. Guy's." i say looking at the three "Have any of you been bit or scratched?"

"No we were hidding out in an abondoned police station." Ryan said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **SOHINKI'S POV**

"Ali you dont look like you are from california." i say not trying to be rude

"We were on a road trip,but i'm not they are though." she said "Do you guys have a med kit?" she asked

"Yes we do what happened?" i asked her while mari went to get the med kit

"I saw a bus with the doors open like everyone ran out. we were checking for zombies didn't see any. We were checking where the bags were i saw that they had coolers of food and water and a syphen so we got gas from the cars on the road. we stopped at a gun shop and got more gun's and ammo then we were getting back in the bus i was last and fell down the stairs. we were looking for living people i saw the light and said lets check now we made some new friends." she told us what happened mari handed her the med kit and she grabbed four tounge compressers "Do you guys have super glue?" she asked

"yea i do!" joven said getting up and going to his bag to get a tube of super glue "I told you guys super glue was going to come in handy." he said smiling as he hands it her

smiling "Thanks!" she said as she glues the compressers together in sets of two and then takes some pain meds Ryan lets go of he hand

"Bryan hand the bandage to her?" ryan asks him as he holds the tounge compressers to her ankle

"Yea i can" Brian said handing the ace bandage to Ali

Brian does the back of splint making marks on two more compressers using his axe he cuts on the marks then glues them two the other four she then using guaze she adds for some padding using the super glue to hold the guaze down. she wraps her ankle with a bandage then stands up.

"Hey guys we got a medic!" wes yells in excitement making Ali smile

"How did you know how to do that!?" mari asks excited and confused

" i went to school to be a nurse."ali said

"So what do you guys know how to do?" Joven asked

"I shoot to kill so if u piss me off Ali better be there but y'all are nice so we wont have that problem when it comes to the things out there stay out of our way if we are shooting so you don't get shot." Ryan said

"Me i can do anything but medical stuff we leave that to Ali." Brian said

"speaking of medical supplies we need more." Ali says.

 **MARI'S POV**

We grab a bunch of bags and get into the bus they had to go into town while there we syphen gas out of some cars to the bus. we the go to pharamacies and drug stores, even some bi name stores and get all the medication that we need like pain killers and anit-biotics and more. we get crutches for Ali we get more bandages, gauze, tounge compressers, and super glue.

We also went to target and a grocery store and a gun store for more guns and ammo and got food, drinks, clothes, soap, water, baskets, duck tape, markers, blankets, pillows, we also found a gas station and made it so we could fill up gas cans and the bus we all get in the bus and go back to the winter games house so the three could picks rooms.

Me get inside the house and see Matt Raub in the living room waiting for us.

"THANK GOD YOU GUYS TOOK FOREVER!" Matt yelled at us

"Sorry we took so long we found a gas station that had gas so we filled up twenty gas cans stopped at a gun store got more wepons and ammo like everything they had and we cleaned out two pharamcys also we got food and we stopped and got wood and tin roofing and concret so we could build a wall around the house." I say

"Wait were is the smosh squad?" Wes asked

"They went on a run too but haven't came back." Matt said slowly

"Ryan get the bus ready grab the tool box in the garge, Brian grab five guns for us and then four for the others just dont forget ammo, Wes and Lasercorn you are coimng with us time for you guys to get training everyone else will stay here and work on the wall." ali said taking charge to find the others I kiss Wes on the cheek

"Wes be safe and keep and eye on Sohinki." i turn to Ali "Are you sure you can do this?" I ask her

She throws down her crutches "Yea I got this mari wess will come back in one peice as long as he holds onto his head and listens to what i say im confident if we find them in time they will only have cuts bruises maybe a broken bone but we will bring them back try and not shooting to much it will draw them here." she says smiling

"Be safe guys." I tell all five of them

"We will." they all say in unisine.

I walk them to the door and watch them leave.

"Ok guys we need to start working on the wall we got tools and all the stuff to build it lets go." i tell everyone we go out and start working on the wall praying that none of those things come up.

 **WES'S POV**

We leave the smosh winter games house to look for Sunny, Joe, Olivia, Courtney, Keith, Noah, and Shane. We all have our guns Ali has one and the tool box full of medical supplies instead of using the handel she took the peices that held the handel on put them on the sides and put a strap on it so she could put it over her shoulder.

"Where would they go?" Ali asked me

"I think olivia would go to china town to get stuff for sushi!" I said excited

"Ok giude Brian to china town." she told me

I start taking them to china town. when we get there I see one of our white vans

"Hey thats one of our vans right there so they are here!" I say very excited

"Ok stop the bus here Brian grab the bug of guns and ammo they all are loaded but the safteys are on." Ali said to Brian as he grabs the bag

"Lets do this for the smosh squad." Sohinki said smiling

Ali smiled so did the other two. We all get off the bus guns in hand. It goes Ali, Ryan, Brian, Sohinki, Then me since im the tallest.

We are all walking and hear someone yell

"Wait." I whisper " That was Courtney and Olivia." I whisper to them so we go the direction we hear the screams coming from. We get there and see three zombies Ali waves to me and Sohinki to come up to her and hands us scilencers and then whispers "Let you start your training after you put your scilencers aim at a zombie let me know before you fire with a thumbs up we all fire at once and both hands on the gun we fire on three."

I gave my thumbs up when Sohinki did the three of us aimed at a zombie then I hear Ali whispering "1...2...3"

we all shoot our zombies in the back of the head

Ali runs over to them asking if they got bit

"Hey i'm Ali the guys behind me are Ryan and Brian. Are you guys bit any where?"

"No we aren't bit i have a cut on my leg though. and I am Courtney and she is Olivia she has a cut on her side from the counter." Courtney said

"Is your leg bad?" Ali asked Courtney

"No its not to bad." Courtney said

"Olivia how is your side?Ali asked

"It's good we need to find the others." Olivia said

Brian handed them knives cause they were to scared to hold a gun.

We hear shane yelling for Courtney and Olivia we run in the direction he is yelling from Ali tackles him

"STOP YELLING YOU MORON!" She says sternly but still whispering

"Sorry but man that hurt who are you and the two other guys?" Shane asked

"I'm Ali, The other two are Ryan and Brian." she said

"Oh ok." Shane said

"Are you bit or hurt?" Ali asked him

" I cut my arm." Shane shows her

"I will fix you up later we have more people to find." she says

Brian hands Shane a gun and we start walking Ali stops when she hears someone yelling help

we run that way me, her, Ryan, Brian and Shane clear out all the zombies

"I'm Ali the two guys behind me are Ryan and Brian." she tells him

"I'm joe." he introduces himself

"Are you bit?" she asked him because his pants were soked in blood

"Huh oh no I cut it crawling under this chunk of wood" he told her

"watch all entrences if I don't bandage him up he will die." Ali said grabing the med kit she gives him pain killers anit-biotics and puts litocain on the area she looks at me and says get the crutches out of the bus I ran to the bus and grabbed the crutches we werent that far so I ran back she was stiching him up "he needs to go to the bus Sohinki grab a gun from Brian we will wait here for you to get back leave the gun with him in case he needs it." Sohinki nods at what she said and took Joe to the bus when he gets back we start moving agian


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A hunt for the rest of the smosh squad

 **SOHINKI'S POV**

"Wait listen do you guys hear that yelling?" I asked everyone

"It sounds like Noah, Keith and Sunny!" shane said

"Wait were Ian and Anthony with you guys?" Wes asked

"Wait they were." Olivia says worried

We run in the direction or the screaming and we clear out the zombies like a bunch of bosses

they stop screaming and look at Ali with odd looks

"Who are you?" they ask looking at her

"I'm Ali the two guys behind me are Ryan and Brian are any of you hurt or bit?" she asked

"I'm Keith and I know Noah is hurt bad im not tho." Keith said

"I'm sunny I'm good just a bruise." Sunny said "Olivia did you find all the stuff you needed?" he asked

"Yea we just need to find Ian and Anthony." she said

"GUYS!" Ali yells "I need to check out Noahs wound!" she said frustrated we watch all entrences as she is fixing up Noah. Brian gives Keith and Noah knives and he gives Sunny a gun we then go on a hunt for Ian and Anthony.

 **MARI'S POV**

We got the wall bulit we have enough space that the bus can be parked inside the wall and the van the squad took.

 _ **NEW MESSAGE**_

"GUYS THEY JUST TEXTED ME I GUESS THEY FOUND A CELL TOWER THAT STILL WORKS!" I yelled in the living room

"What did they say?" mat asks

 _ **Hey Mari Its Ali we are just looking for Ian and Anthony we got some pretty knarly wounds Noah has a broken arm and bad cut on the other arm, Joe has a slice in his leg from a rusty nail, Shane has a cut in his arm, Olivia has a cut on her side, and Courtney has a small cut on her calf.**_

 _ **WILL BE HOME SOON**_  
 _ **\- Ali**_

I read them the text.

"I forgot that Ian and Anthony went with them!" Matt said laughing.

"I hope they find them soon." Joven said coming down stairs from taking Lasercorn to bed

"Me too Joviee me too." I say falling asleep on the couch.

 **SHANE'S POV**

So we are looking for Ian and Anthony when we hear screaming

"Guys that better be them." I say as we go in that direction

we find them with wood boards swinnging at four zombies Ali shoots all four

"I'm Ali the two guys behind me are Ryan and Brian. Are either of you hurt or bit?" she asked

"No I think we are good. I'm Ian by the way." said Ian

"I'm Anthony." said Anthony

"Ok guys back to the bus." the guy named Ryan says

We go back to the bus and see Joe chilling out Ian and Anthony get in the van the rest of us get in the bus so Ali can work on all the injurys on the way back home. first Courtney's leg, then Olivia's side, Shane's arm, and Noah's arms.

We get back to the house the wall is done Ali and Ryan go to their room. _**Man that girl is so pretty and smart to bad she has a boyfriend.**_

The next thing we know they are fighting they come barraling out of the room she is not happy.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU TEXTING HER AGAIN! YOU CHEATING PIG WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She screams at the top of her lungs

"BABE ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK I SWEAR!" he yells back making her even more upset next thing we see she punches him good right in the jaw and drops him to the ground.

"Damn... For a small girl she has a lot of power." Mari said to Wes.

"Yea I know and thats why we need her babe if he hits her im stepping in." Wes looked at her and said

"Good but who are you grabing I don't know if you can hold him or her back?" Mari said

"I'm grabing her." Wes told her

"I will help grab her." I said worried she will get hurt

"I will get Ryan!" Matt Raub said happily

We hear the sound of someone falling down the stairs and we look over he goes down chasing after her she gets back up me and Wes are pissed that he just threw her down the stairs we get over to her but she was already up and swinging she trys powering through us but is starting to get tired Matt Raub has Ryan. She drops crying so I hold her till she starts talking.

"Ryan get out and don't come back I don't want to see you ever again!" she tells him

Ryan grabs his stuff and leaves her other friend Bryan locks the door behind him and runs over to her picks her up and takes Ali to her room. When he comes back he say's "we all need to take turns checking on her she is in a state of depression."

"I think we found some depression medication when we out getting supplies let me go check." Sohinki said.

"I'm going to cook her something to eat. what kind of food does she like?" Mari said

"potatoe soup. she loves that stuff and I don't know why haha." Bryan said laughing

"Ok great. Wes come help me. Wait Bryan what all is in it?" Mari replies

"Ok." wes said

"Milk, Butter, Potatoes of course, Celery, Onions, Salt, Pepper, And Chyanne Pepper cause she likes spicy food." Bryan said

" Ok wes lets do this!" mari said very motivated

"I will check on her first.." I said Mari looks at me then says

"YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU!" she says all excited and girly

"Maybe.." I say

"Shane go for it dude unless Bryan wants her." Wes said

"Go for it she is like my little sister I wanted to kill Ryan when I saw him push her." Bryan said

 _ **AWESOME I MIGHT HAVE CHANCE WITH SOMEONE SO BEAUTIFUL!**_ I thought to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **ALI'S POV**

I wake up to the sound of people coming up stairs.

the door opens its Mari, Wes, and Shane.

"Hey sweetie Wes and me made you some spicy potato soup Bryan said thats how you like it." Mari said

"Thanks Mari and Wes." I say smiling

"I brought up a bottle of depression meds if you need them... after what happened we thought it might be a good idea for you to have them." Shane said handing me the bottle

"Thank you these will help me alot." I take the bottle smiling

I take the soup and start eating, Shane pulls a chair up to the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Shane asks worry and heartbreak in his eyes

"I have been better a little stiff but don't worry please you are to kind to worry." I tell him looking in his eyes i sit the bowl on the bed side table grab the bottle and take two of the pills

"You might not remember what im about to tell you when you wake up but Ali i have fallen fallen for you." shane tells me as im falling asleep.

I wake up to Mari sitting where Shane was.

"Mari Shane told me he likes me... I like him too." I tell Mari

"He told us the he liked you earlier." Mari said

"Really?" I said

"Yea he is worried sick about you." Mari told me

"Mari want to go down stairs I'm tired of sitting in my bed." I say

"Ok lets be careful tho." She told me

"Ok Mari." I say getting out of bed

Mari helps me down stairs and Shane sees me.

I sit down on the couch then need to go to the bathroom

"Shane will you help me to the bathroom?" I ask

"What oh yea I can." Shane says blushing

He helps me to the bathroom and starts to walk out.

"Shane... I like you too.." I tell him and he just stops at the door.

"Really?" He asks facing the door

"Yes your amazing and sweet and Mari said you were still worried about me." I tell him as I finish going to the bathroom

"So will you go out with me?" Shane askes me

"Yes I will." I say smiling

He helps me get ready to go back out to the couch. Walking back out to the couch he holds my hand and we get a huge congratulations from everyone we all needed a happy moment in this ruff time.

 **JOVEN'S POV**

Shane finally asked out Ali we are all you happy for them.

lasercorn jumps up to let her sit down then he gives her a big hug.

"Congrats Ali you got you a good man!" lasercron tells her

He then sits on my lap as Shane sits next to me and Ali.

"Congrats bro treat her right I will throw you to the monsters if you hurt her." I tell him

Shane gets scared and moves closer to Ali.

"Don't worry Joven I'm not planning on hurting her." Shane said putting his arm around her.

 **LASERCORN'S POV**

Joven is freaking out Shane threating him that if he hurts Ali he is getting thrown to the monsters outside.

"Joven they just started dating don't scare the guy." I tell Joven hitting him upside the head.

"Sorry Shane I was just playing around." Joven told him

"It's ok I am not going to I really like her." Shane says kissing her on top of her head "Joven now you'r boyfriend needs love hahaha." Shane says pointing at me sitting on Jovens lap

I kiss Joven on his forehead "Yea I'm right here babe!" I say laughing

"Oh yea thats right I got you cutie!" Joven said puting his arms around me.

Shane and Ali are all snugled up together on the couch being all cute and smiling.

 **MARI'S POV**

Shane and Ali are so cute together but we are almost out of food.

"Ali I don't want to worry you but we need some people to go on a food run we are low an food and drinks." I tell her

"Ok Shane, Me, Wes, and Lasercorn can go I need out of the house." Ali said

"Are you sure you can do it babe." Shane asks with the sound of worry in his voice

"Yes I am Sure help me get in some clean clothes then we will go." Ali replied getting off the couch.

the group gets changed Ali and Wes grab guns.

"Ali get back here safe please you are the only person I have from back home." Bryan told her giving her a hug

"I will Bryan I promise." she repiled tears welling up in her eyes

I guess they had a hard time with this where they are from he wipes the tears from her eyes he cares for her you can really tell that he does he loves her I think he loves her more then a sister but didnt want to tell shane and break his heart.

"Good luck guys. I love you Wes make sure they stay safe alright." I say I give Wes a kiss

"I will babygirl. I love you too baby." Wes told me giving me a kiss before they get in the bus

They leave and I want to talk to Bryan

"Hey Bryan I wanna talk to you about something." I tell him

"Ok whats up?" Bryan replies

"You love Ali more then a sister don't you?" I ask him

"Yea but I knew Shane liked her so I thought he should ask her out I didn't want him to think of me as an enemy or to have his heart broken even though mine broke when I saw how happy he was." He said starting to cry

"Bryan she needs to know how you feel you know her better and were getting away from this stuff where you guys were from you were with her every step of the way from there to here and he just met her talk to her when they get back I will talk to him." I say

"Ok I'm scared of what she is going to say." He told me tears rolling down his cheeks

"She was about to cry when she was looking at you when they were leaving." I told him

"She is 19 and lost her whole family mom, dad, older brother, and her younger twin sisters. she only had me and Ryan he had been abusing her for awhile... her ankle was his fault he had kicked her down the stairs of the bus on our first stop because she wanted to go out first." He told me I see why he cares about her so much.

"Oh wow I see why you care about her." i say tears trickeling down my cheeks i give him a hug

"I will talk to her and tell her I love her and I wanna be the one who makes her happy." He said huging me back

"Good I will talk to Shane." I remind him

"Thank you Mari you are very kind."

 _ **new text message**_

 _ **We are on our way back we have alot of food and drinks it should last us awhile**_

 _ **-ALI**_

 _ **Ok Ali. Hey Bryan wants to talk to you when you get back and tell Shane I wanna talk to him when you get back.**_

 _ **-MARI**_

 _ **He said ok Wes said he knows what its about did you already tell him**_

 _ **-ALI**_

 _ **Yea I texted him just before you texted me**_

 _ **-MARI**_

 _ **Ok be ther in 5.**_

 _ **-ALI**_

"They will be here in 5 minuets." I tell everyone

They all bring all this food and all these drinks. Bryan grabs Ali's hand and go to her room.

I grab Shanes and me and Wes take him to our room

"So Shane there is something you need to know..." I say slowly

"Don't kill the messangers ok buddy." Wes said

"Bryan likes Ali Doesn't he?" Shane asked

"Yea he does he has been there for her since she lost her family and friends he didn't want you to see him as an enemy and he didn't want to break your heart." I said

"Well what do you have to say Shane?" Wes asked

"Its ok because she only talked about him while me and her were getting food while you guys were getting drinks." Shane replied

"Ok that was easyer then I thought." I said

"Well I will text her." Wes said

 _ **Hey Ali It's Wes here Shane said you and Bryan have the go ahead**_

 _ **-WES**_

 _ **OK Good I didn't want to break his heart.**_

 _ **-ALI**_

"Ok guys lets join the group." Wes said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **BRYAN'S POV**

"Ali I love you but you are with Shane I didn't want to break his heart and I didn't want him to see me as an enemy..." I told her scared out of my mind

"I love you too..." comes out of her mouth I am shocked she comes close to me and grabs my face "I always have loved you Bryan and thats the truth." she kisses me

 **ALi'S POV**

We been here for awhile I think its been about a month. Bryan is getting distant but Mari and Wes have been distant too. _What's going on? am I the only who has noticed?_

I walk to Wes and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey come to my room i wanna talk to you." I say looking down

"Yea lets go." wes says

we go to my room and I shut the door.

"Have you noticed Mari and Bryan acting odd the past couple days?" I ask

"Yea I thought I was the only one she hasnt been in bed till after midnight." wes told me

"Thats the same thing with bryan lets put a go pro in the guest room cause something is fishy with them." I say

"Let's do it we need to find out whats going on with them." Wes replied

Brian and Mari on the wall shooting zombies so Wes and I set up the go pro and wait.

Its after midnight i hear the door to the room open and bryan gets in bed and falls asleep I wonder how Wes is and if Mari is in bed with him

 **WES'S POV**

Mari got in bed im scared of what we are going to find on the go pro in the morning.

I wake up Mari is gone I go down stairs and look out the window Mari and Bryan are on wall duty right now I grab the go pro and my computer and go wake up Ali.

"Hey Ali wake up lets see whats on the footage from the guest room last night." I tell her as she is waking up

"Ok lets do this Wes... I am scared about what we might see on here Wes..." Ali says slowly.

"I Know Ali me too." I tell her

I turn on my computer and hook up the go pro and select the file for last night. Our worst fears have been confermed Bryan and Mari have been sleeping together the next thing I know ali throws on a pair of sweat pants sneakers and a hoodie then she grabs her gun and runs out the door i grab a jacket pants and shoes and follow her outside.

"YOU SON IF BITCH BRYAN!" Ali screams loading the pistol.

"What are you talking about Babe?" Bryan asked

"How about we show you." i said "Mari your gonna want to see this to."

they follow us to ali's room and we show them the footage

Mari starts crying looking at us Bryan looks at us then starts talking

"BABE it's not what it loks like i swear." Bryan say's

"Oh its not what it looks like huh!" Ali say's "Because that is surely you Fucking Mari don't fucking lie to me Bryan we are over get the Fuck out of here!" Ali starts balling

"Mari how could you I fucking gave you my everything and you cheated on me with Ali's now ex." I say

"Mari I thought you were my friend but thats not true." Ali say's through sobs

"Mari we are you need to leave." I say pulling Ali into my cheast

"Wes please.." Mari begged me

"HE SAID FUCKING LEAVE!" Ali yelled at her

"It's ok Ali I got you." i tell her. "Hey I'm going to Bryans stuff out of hear he can have my room with Mari i will bring my stuff in here ok.?" i tell her and i askif she is ok wih me moving uphere with her

"Ok thank you wes and yes you can move in here with me." She tells me i kiss her on top of her head and she smiles

"Wes I love you.." She says slowly drifting asleep

"I love you too Ali." I tell her putting her in the bed and then I start getting Bryan's stuff out of the room. I move his clothes in with Mari's and I move mine in with Ali's and put them away as she starts waking up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **MARI'S POV**

I can't believe this i go to Bryan who is sitting on the couch and put my head on his shoulder.

"Well at least we have each other..." he says to me putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Yea wes put your stuff in my room and his stuff in Ali's room." I tell him

"Ok." he said kissing me ontop of my head.

 **BRYAN'S POV**

I have Mari now and Ali has Wes I hope she is happy.

Mari and i get off the couch and go back to the wall.

we tell them what happened they said that we needed to take responseablity for our mistake and we have.

 **WES'S POV**

"Ali will you go out with me?" I ask "I fell for you the day i met you."

"Yes i will go out with you." she smiles and kisses my cheek.

I grab her face and plant a big kiss right on her lips so soft and passionate like she needs to be treated.

"I love you my little Princess." I tell her pulling away

"I love you to my prince." she says smiling

 **ALI'S POV**

Wes and I walk out of our now room holding hands I want him to know yea we might have just gotten out of relationships we want to be happy and we can make each other happy.

"Everyone its time we have a meeting." I yell out the door

everyone sits down I sit on Wes's lap.

"Ok so its getting to cold Noah is turning purple on the wall." I say to the group

"So Ali and I think we need to relocate to some where warm." Wes said "Any Ideas anybody?" he asked

"I think we should go to the beach house where we filmed the first smosh summer games." Matt Spoke up

"Anybody object to the option?" I ask

"Nope lets do it." the group said

"Ok everyone start packing as soon as everyone is done packing we leave." Wes said

"Babe will you pack our stuff so I can do the kitchen?"Ii Ask him

"Yes I can baby. are you going to load it into the bus when you are done packing the kitchen?" Wes replied

"Yes I am baby and thank you." I say kissing him

"Make sure you wear a coat please." He said smiling through the kiss

"I will." I reply

I walk into the kitchen smiling grabing boxes and I start packing water and all of the other drinks then the snacks next is the pots and pans. I take it all to the bus and put the food and drinks in one of the front seats and the pots and pans in one of the side cubbies.

 **SOHINKI'S POV**

"Hey Ali everyone is ready." I tell he as she walks in

"Ok lets get everything in the bus and then hit the road." Ali say's as she grabs her gun from Wes then we all head out the door

Everyone grabbed pillows and blankets and claimed their seats Joe gets in the drivers seat Matt opens the gate we drive out matt closes the gate and gets on the bus we are heading to the beach house from the first smosh winter games.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **JOVEN'S POV**

We finally reach the beach house Ali runs in to claim Wes and hers room she marks it with her blanket and pillow their room has the biggest bed and no one is going to fight them for it since wes is too tall for the other beds.

"So now that we have our rooms what are we going to do about a wall?" I ask

"Well wes and i were thinking about getting a group of us together and find a store where we can get the things we nee to build it." Ali said

"Shayne, Sohinki, Joven, Matt, Joe, Sunny, And Lasercorn, this is the group going with Ali and I to go get the supplies as well as more food, drinks, medical supplies, fuel, bathroom stuff such as razors, shaving cream, towels, soap/body wash, toothbrushes, tooth paste, mouth wash, shampoo, conditioner, tolite paper, lady products, we will also get paper, markers, and tape to label rooms." Wes said

"We also need more ammo." Bryan said

"Thank you we will get more." Wes said

"Bryan, Noah, Keith, And courtney you guys are on duty watching for zombies while we are gone make sure you use silencers if they get to close to the house." Ali said

"Got it." Bryan replied

"Wes i got a text from Damian and Boze they are at the smosh studio we should grab them on the way." Shayne said

"Ok they can be of use to use at the store." Wes and Ali said together

we get the bus unloaded guns for the ones going on the tripand two for Damian and Boze.

Everyone who needs a gun has a silcencer everyone who is going gets on the bus and we head to the studio.

"Ok Wes, Shayne and I will go get them don't move from this spot." Ali said

"Yes mama." Joe said

 **WES'S POV**

"Ok we need to get to the studio." Shyane said

"Smosh games studio or the Smosh sqaud studio?" Wes asked

"Let's check both." Ali said

We first check the smosh squad studio, and no one here next the smosh games studio. We get to the studio and we find them hiding under a desk.

"WES! SHAYNE! WHOEVER YOU ARE!" They yell

"stop yelling... my name is Ali follow us and stay QUITE!" Ali says sternly

"Yes mama" they whisper together

we get down the hallway and see a zombie Ali shoots it right between the eyes.

we make it to the bus Joe opens the door "Welcome aboard the saftey bus... next stop supplies!" Joe says being funny

"Not trying to be rude but... I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU SCREAM WHLE WE ARE SHOPPING IM LETTING YOU GET EATEN UNDERSTAND!" Ali yells

"Yea sorry about that we ate all of Wes's candy so we were happy to see people." Damian said

"Yea we are sorry." Boze said

"Babe calm down." I said hugging me from behind kissing Ali on the cheek "WAIT you ate my candy..?" I asked sadly

"Wes we can get you more." Ali laughs

"YAY CANDY!" I says spining Ali around

We grab all the building materials the store had, the we get food, drinks and everything else on the list and even the candy then I notice Ali is missing I find her trying to get a pregnancy test then she see' me.

"Wes its umm.. not for me..." She said looking at the ground

"Babe if you would have told me you thiught you were pregnant I would not have been looking everywhere for you." I told her

I grab the most expensive one for her and I slip it in my hoodie pocket.

we all get to the bus and we start to head to the beach house.

when we get there we start building the wall except for Ali she took the test and went into the house and to the bathroom. _I hope we have a baby_. I say to myelf. After building the wall I go to mine and Ali's bedroom.

she is sound asleep with the test in her hand it is negative I kiss her on the cheek and she wakes up.

"Are you guys done already?" She asked

"Yes i saw the test its ok that it's not positive right now maybe its for the best." i tell her

"I know babe."she gets out of bed and we bring the stuff we got from shopping in the house we evan got little baskets to make everyone their own shower basket.

Ali is making the baskets and puts a label on them so we all know whose is whose even mine and hers even though we have our own bathroom

everyone comes up and finds their names and takes their baskets to their rooms I make dinner and take mine and Ali's to our room so we can eat alone.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

 **ALI'S POV**

Wes brought me food its not covered in chocolate so he can cook.

"I would have thought you would have just brought me candy and ice cream." I say laughing

"Well that ruined your dessert." he said laughing

'"Hey i dont mind candy and ice cream like ice cream with gummy bears and chocolate sauce." I say shoving a peice of chicken in my mouth

"YUMMY that sounds so good." He eats all of his food really fast but I still finished my food first

"Ice cream babe." i look at him really cute handing him my plate

"Yes you can have ice cream my dear." he tells me while he gets up to go to the kitchen everyone else is asleep I dont hear them talking excpet for the four going to do wall duty.

Wes comes into the room With one big bowl of ice cream with gummy bears and chocolate sauce with two spoons he opens his laptop and turns on netflix.

 **MARI'S POV**

Wes brings out the two empty plates he took into the room. look at him get a large bowl and put ice cream gummy bears and chocolate sauce in the bowl he grabs two spoons and he looks at me notices im staring at him I look away

 _I love you wes. I'm sorry I hurt you but I have Bryan now._

I look away and grab my gun and go my wall duty to take Matts spot

"Hey Matt Ruab I'm taking over for you." I tell him patting his sholder

"Thanks Mari." He says walking away

 **WES'S POV**

Ali feel asleep while watching a movie I kiss the top of her head she snuggles into my side I start to drift.

I wake up Ali's gone but i smell eggs bacon coffee I go to the kitchen to see her cooking everyone breakfast.

"Mmm that smells good." I tell her "I was wondering where my shirt went I found it now." I spin her around and kiss her

"Yea its comfy and smells good so its mine now." she giggles kissing me back.

"So hey guys while we eat I wanna talk about something." Ali say's

"Whats up princess?" I ask

"I wanna go on another run and get security cams and an alarm that way people don't have to be on the wall at night." She says

"That would be alot better then people being up all night." Matt Ruab say's

"But how would we get powe to the cams and alarm?" Mari asked

"Well there are power polls around us so what I was thinking is we make a fuse box and hook it up to the power poll then from there we hook the cams and alarm to the fuse box." Ali said being nice and explaining it to Mari and the group.

 **ALI'S POV**

A group of us get in the bus and we head to a security store to get security cams and an alarm the we go and get a fuse box and fuses and all the wires we need and a ladder.

we get back to the house and get everything all conected the cams set up and the alarm set up.

"Alright I got everything all set up we can now set the cams up to a computer." I told Matt Raub

"Awesome." Matt said as he goes to the desk top and gets it sat up.

"Alright guys so tonight everyone will get a good night sleep!" I said excitedly

"YAY!" Everyone yells together.

the day shift finished and we all eat then go to bed.

1AM everyone is awake I run to the computer And see a group of living people. Wes, Damian and I grab scilenced guns and flash lights and get on the wall.

We shine our lights on the group there is six people.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yell

"WE SAW YOUR WALL AND THOUGHT WE WOULD TAKE YOUR HOME!" The man yelled

Over the radio 'Matt Raub I am going to need you to hit the spot lights' I tell him

'You got it Ali.' He tells me as Bryan, Shayne, Noah, Keith, Mari, Joe ,And Sunny join us on the wall before the lights switch on we all have high power rifles with scilencers.

"STILL THINK YOU CAN TAKE US THERE IS STILL MORE PEOPLE!" Wes yelled

"YEA!" The man yelled

We all load and cock our guns they don't look fazed we all aim at them.

"BACK AWAY FROM THE WALL! WE WILL FIRE!" Joe yells

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" The man said .

he left us no choice we unleash hell on them.

they all droped dead and bleeding.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

 **BOZE'S POV**

*2 MONTHS LATER*

Ali has been getting sick alot lately I wonder if she is ok.

"Hey Ali Wes is on the wall for his shift I wanted to see if you were ok." I asked her

"Huh I don't know Boze..." She said "Will you help me to mine and Wes's room please?"

"Yea girl always here to help you!" I said helping her off the bathroom floor.

We walk out and Bryan stopped us.

"ALI are you ok you don't look so good?" He said.

"Fuck off asshat." She said to him.

we get to the bed room and she grabs a box and takes out a small package.

"Ok back to the bathroom please Boze?" She asked stuffing it in her waist band.

"Yea lets go." I said worried about her. "Do you want me to stay in here with you?" I asked

"Yes please." She said taking the package out I now see it is a pregnacy test.

She takes the test and set's it on the sink. she pulls up her pants and flusjes the toliet.

Next thing I know she is throwing up in the toliet again.

We look at the test.

"Ali it's positive you'r pregnant!" I whisper excitedly

"Well Thats good I guess I'm scared Boze." She starts crying

I crack the door. "HEY ASSHAT." I yell for bryan he runs over "Go get Wes like trade places with him tell him me and Ali are in the bathroom."

"Ok." He said

I hear Wes at the door I tell him to come in I see Mari on the couch she gives me a dirty look while I move to the bathtub rubbing Ali's back.

"Look at the sink." I tell him after he shuts the door

"WAIT baby is this yours?!" He whispers excitedly

"Yea babe I'm scared.." Ali said

"We are here for you girl." I tell her "But i have a question What is going on with Mari and Bryan like Ali you called him an asshat and Mari gave me a dirty look when I was moving to give Wes room to be next to you?"

"They cheated on us with each other..." Wes said

"She is mad at you because you are helping me she feels betrayed." Ali said wiping her mouth

"I will take care of it." I said

"NO I will do it." Ali said to me

She walks out the door everyone is coming in since it is almost bed time.

"MARI GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF I'M TIRED OF THE SELF PITY PARTY IF YOU LOVED WES SO GOD DAMN MUCH YOU WOULD NOT HAVE CHEATED ON HIM NOW WOULD YOU BOZE IS BEING A NICE PERSON AND A GOOD FRIEND BECAUSE RIGHT NOW THATS WHAT I NEED NOT SOMEONE SITTING AROUND MAKING OTHER PEOPLE TAKE MY SHIFTS ON THE WALL THE ONLY REASON WES IS TAKING MINE IS BECAUSE IM NOT FUCKING PHYSICALY ABLE TO!" Ali yelled in front of everyone

"Ali be nice to her." Bryan said to her

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CHEATING ASSHAT GO FUCK YOURSELF!" She then yelled at Bryan. Wes stepped in between Ali and Bryan.

"GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU BITCH!" Mari yelled at Ali

"MARI I THE RIGHT TO BE A FUCKING BITCH ONE YOU SLEPT WITH THE MAN WHO WAS WITH FROM DAY FUCKING ONE FROM WHEN I LOST MY FUCKING FAMILY! I WANTED TO PUT THIS SHIT BEHIND ME AND GET OVER IT BUT I CAN SEE THAT WONT BE ABLE TO HAPPEN AND RIGHT NOW YOU ARE FUCKING LUCKY I DON'T THROW YOU OVER THE DAMN WALL TO THE MONSTERS ON THE OTHER DAMN SIDE!" Ali yelled

Mari got up and went to hit Ali but I stepped inbetween them and pushed her back.

"YOU LAY ONE FUCKING FINGER ON ALI AND I WILL BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOUR SKINNY ASS!" I say to Mari

"OH YEA WHY THAT!" Mari yells

"Ali you wanna say or should I?" I ask her

"I will." Ali replies to me

"EVERYONE...I'M PREGNANT!" she yells above all the talking

"WAIT WHAT!" Everyone yells in happiness except Mari and Bryan

"LIAR!" Mari and Bryan yell

"BRYAN YOU KNOW EVERYTHING I BEEN THROUGH I WOULDN'T LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Ali yells

"What do you mean?" Wes and I ask

"I have had three miscarrages in the past..." Ali said tears welling up in her eyes "I'm going to bed...Thanks for bringing up the pain from the past Bryan..." She said crying

"Babe you do need some sleep I will bring you some food here soon." Wes told her as I walked her to the room.

 **WES'S POV**

"Bryan and Mari do you think she is lying now?" I asked as boze was walking back

"No I kinda forgot bout that.." Bryan said looking at the ground

"I dont really care she threatened me so I could careless." Mari said walking away

"You asked for Mari." Boze said.

Mari just went into hers and Bryan's room ignoring what Boze just said.

Everyone congratualtes us as I go into the kitchen. I start cooking sausage and saurkraut because when Bryan and her were still together he told me that was one of her favorite things along with fried potatoes. I made alot cause her being pregnant and everything she is going to want alot of food in her belly I hope she isn't to upset to eat. I get her plate and a Dr. Pepper to drink and take it to her.

"Ali time to eat." I tell her as she starts to sit up.

"Thanks baby." She said wiping the tears from her cheeks

I get her my laptop and open netflix for her

"Choose something for us to watch while I go get my plate and drink." I tell her

"Ok my love ask Boze if she will eat with us please." She said

"Will do babygirl." I say as I kiss her on top of her head

i go make my plate boze is leaning on the counter with her plate and a glass of orange soda in front of her so I walk over to her.

"Ali wants you to come eat with us and watch netflix together she needs me and you right now Boze." I tell her

"Ok that sounds nice Wes." Boze said smiling she is really worried about Ali right now.

Me and Boze walk into the room Ali smiles and scootes over so Boze can sit on the bed.

"Boze yay you came!" Ali said all excited her plate is almost empty.

"What would you like for dessert when you are done?" Boze asked

"I don't know yet Wait yes I do Ice cream, Gummy bears and chocolate sauce!" She said grining

"OK Wes you are going to have to show me how to make that!" Boze laughed

"It's a big bowl of ice cream covered in gummy bears and chocolate sauce." I tell her while me and Ali laugh so hard.

"Oh ok Ali give me your plate and i will go make you your ice cream that sounds like something wes would eat." Boaze said giggling

"Yay ice cream thank you Boze." Ali said like a little kid giving Boze her plate a few minuets later Boze came back with a huge bowl of ice cream and Three spoons one for each of us to be able to eat the ice cream.

"Yay ice cream!" Ali said excitedy taking he bowl and a spoon from Boze and then hands me one.

"So Ali what are we watching?" Boze asked smiling

"I wanna try breaking bad." Ali replied with a mouth full of ice cream

I hit play me and Boze finish our dinner and join Ali in eating the ice cream.

"OMG THIS IS GOOD!" Boze said shoving Ice cream in her face.

Ali smiles rubbing her belly "I have a happy belly babe the dinner was amamzing and Boze that ice cream hit the spot! I love you guys." Ali said happily

"I love you too babe." I told her

"I love you too Ali i now claim you as my sister!" Boze told Ali making her smile ear to ear.

Ali gave Boze a big hug.

"Well guys I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Wes I will cover Ali's shift in the morning you so guys can have some quality time together." Boze said giving us hugs.

"Awe thank you sis."Ali said giving Boze a hug and a kiss on the cheek boze gave Ali a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Ali get some rest you need it." Boze said taking the bowl that still had ice cream in it "I'm going to put this in the freezer."

"Will do and thank you Boze Good night." Ali said

"Night Boze and thank you for covering Ali's shift." i said

"No problem you guys need the time together plus Wes you are a better cook then me." Boze said smiling "Night guys." Ali is already asleep by the time Boze walked out of the room I stayed awake in case someone needed anything.

4AM

We all wake up even Ali she is now very cranky. She is my very cranky pregnant girlfriend.

She goes to the computer and looks at the camras then she grabs a gun.

outside she climbs up to the top of the wall.

"Ali get down here!" I say sternly.

She shoots the gun three times. I need someone to move the zombies I will watch your back.

Matt raub and Wes move the bodies of the dead undead and then they comeback in and close and lock the gate the alarm stopped when i killed the zombies, and back to bed we go.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

 **SOHINKI'S POV**

I go to the wall for my shift and I see Boze she must be doing Ali's shift for the gated side of the wall.

"Hey Boze so yesterday was crazy but I am on Ali's side 100% I can't believe how Mari could do that to Wes and how Bryan could do that to Ali after everything they had gone through before they found us." I said

"Thanks Sohinki Ali and Wes need us right now and when that baby comes Mari is just going to get worse so she better clean her act up Ali is scared about bringing a baby into this world with everything that is going on." Boze stops saying we hear talking down below outside the gate.

"Can we help you?" I say to the men

"How many people live here?" the men ask

"Alot why?" Boze replies

"We are looking for survivors." They say

"Boze go get Ali its her choice if we let them in." I tell boze

"Will do." She repiles to me

"She went to go get the one who makes the choices." I tell the men

 **BOZE'S POV**

"Ali we need you out side there are three men looking for survivors." I tell her

"Ok Wes lets go check them out." She says to Wes

"Ok my love." Wes says to her

They are so cute her little bump is so cute. We go outside Matt raub stands by the gate ready to open it if Ali give him the ok to .

"What are your names?" She askes the menholding onto wes for balance

"I'm Andrew." A tall dark haired gentalman said

"I'm Alex." a shorter blond guy said

"I'm Mike." the other tall blond guy said

"Where are you from?" Wes asked

"Here in L.A." Mike said eyes fixed on Ali

"IS THERE A PROBLEM CAUSE YOU KEEP STARING AT MY SISTER HERE?" I asked angerly

"No I realized she is pregnant." He replied eyes moving to me

"Yes she is and she is taken by the father who happens to be me." Wes said glaring

"Hey I'm a maternity doctor she looks to be about 4 months." Mike said "Am I right?" he asked

"Yes you are." Ali said "have you killed any living people?" she asked

"No only ones that have been scratched or bitten." Alex replied

"Andrew Why should we let you in?" Sohinki asked

"Well you need a maternity doctor for one and this is the safest place to be." Andrew replied

"How do I know we can trust you?" I asked

"We are a family guys let me talk to my boyfriend." Ali tells them

she turns to Wes and I join in.

"I don't know if we can trust them." Ali says to us

"I don't know Ali they look super sketchy." I say

"Babe Boze is right we better not." Wes says holding her belly

"Have we came to a decsion?" Ali asked

"Yes." Wes and I said

"Ok." Ali said

we turn around Wes holds Ali so she doesn't fall.

"I'm sorry guys but we have decied we don't know if we can trust you." Ali said

"We understand thank you for your time." three guys say together

 **WES'S POV**

"If they come back you know what has to be done Ali." I say as we go to the kitchen

"Yea with the alarm and camras that are well hidden..." Ali was cut off

"Ali they are back!" Boze runs in the house yelling "They are trying to open the gate!"

Ali grabs her gun and I grab mine and we get on the wall.

"BACK AWAY FROM THE DOOR OR I WILL BE FORCED TO FIRE!" Ali yelled

"FUNNY NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"Alex yelled

" WES BOZE!" Ali yelled aiming her wepon "READY AIM."

The men start to walk away.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TRYING TO COME IN HERE LEAVE NOW IF YOU COME BACK WE WILL KNOW!" I said

they run off me and Ali go back in and I make us something to eat.

A few hours later its 9PM and we are all full of food and getting ready for bed

"NIGHT EVERYONE."Ali and I yell

"NIGHT." Everyone yells back

We all head to bed.

 **ALI'S POV**

4AM the alarm goes off and I run to the computer the guys were back.

"WES BOZE GUNS NOW!" I yell

They grab their guns we go to the wall

"WE TOLD YOU THAT WE WOULD KNOW IF YOU CAME BACK WE KNO WHAT WE MUST DO!" I said

"What is that they ask smiling." they ask

Wes, Boze and I aim "You were warned." Wes said

"Night night boy's" Boze said

we fire and they drop matt moves the bodies and we go back to bed.

in the morning wes makes breakfast before he has to go to the wall.

"Ali Wes is on the wall he told me to bring you breakfast." I hear boze tell me

"Thank you Boze wanna eat with me?" I ask

"YES SISTER." She said excited.

We get into Wes's laptop and get on netflix we start watching breaking bad again we end up falling alseep. Wes wakes us up because his shift was over and it went to Mari.

"Have a nice nap." Wes giggled

"Yes." We giggled

"Well thats good I wanna nap with you guys." wes said snuggling up to me

me him and Boze laugh before falling asleep again.


End file.
